Circular V-couplings for clamping the flanges of annular members have been used for many years. Examples of these couplings are disclosed in U.S. Pats. Nos. 2,653,836 to Christophersen et al; 3,019,036 to Stanger 3,575,432 to Taylor; and 3,600,770 to Halling; French Pat. No. 1,403,430 to Avica; and British Pat. No. 1,140,636 to Brownhill et al.
While these V-couplings have proven capable of coupling the flanges of annular members, they invariably contain the disadvantage of having tightening means which have tangentially-oriented rotatable members, such as nuts or bolts. Thus, they require a reasonably open area in which to freely rotate a tool for tightening the tangentially-oriented rotatable members. Situations arise, however, where V-couplings must be installed in areas of limited radial accessibility, thereby making the task of tightening tangentially-oriented rotatable members impractical, if not impossible. Such a situation has arisen in the context of attempting to attach an inlet particle separator to the front of a helicopter gas turbine engine. Here, installation must be accomplished in a narrow annular space having a radial width only slightly larger than the radial width of the coupling itself. Until now, the coupling for such an application has required numerous bolts and nuts, which require extensive expenditures of time and energy to tighten. Furthermore, the use of special tools is not permitted in some situations because the lack of availability of such a special tool might delay restoring the equipment to operation. This would be completely unacceptable, especially in the context of military use.
Thus, there exists a continuing need for a coupling device which may be installed quickly in spaces of limited radial accessibility and by the use of ordinary tools.